


Espy

by xkuroixkitx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkuroixkitx/pseuds/xkuroixkitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completed jewels and chance espies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espy

Rubbing his eyes, he sighed as Naruto picked yet another fight with Sasuke. They were just on edge from the last mission he reasoned, trying to justify his lack of intervention. 

 

But as much as he tried, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was something else. It wasn’t just Naruto who was agitated, they all were. Hell it felt like the whole world was! 

 

Birds who normally spent their time leisurely taking baths and pecking at crumbs by food stands were starting to congregate, clicking quietly amongst themselves about things to come. The insects and cicadas on the other hand chirped and screeched loudly, seemly prompting the trees and grass to spread the news as far as possible. Even the dogs and cats were restlessly roaming the streets. All of them waiting for _something_ to happen. 

 

And in the middle of all of it... Kakashi slide his gaze back to Naruto. 

 

For the past week or so, the Kyuubi has been acting up and directly effecting Naruto. Although not hostile, the random energy discharges from the Kyuubi had been unsettling to say the least. 

 

Speak of the devil, he thought, as Naruto released yet another burst of energy. 

 

He and Sasuke were no longer fighting. Naruto was always tired after the Kyuubi acts up, worrying his teammates and the Anbu that had been set up to watch him. As Sakura shot Naruto another nervous glance, Kakashi made a mental note to check up on the Hokage to see if they managed to track down Jiraiya. 

 

Team Seven was supposed to be training, but with both Naruto and Sasuke irritated, and the humid choking heat, Kakashi decided to call it a day and work on their teamwork when the weather was more manageable. 

 

That is, until Naruto set off another burst of energy. Kakashi tensed up, knowing that the Anbu had also noticed. These discharges were getting more and more frequent, and while no one knew the reason why, Naruto had managed to ascertain that something, some _one_ , was coming. And soon. 

 


End file.
